The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for mitigating shock produced by well perforating.
Shock absorbers have been used in the past to absorb shock produced by detonation of perforating guns in wells. Unfortunately, prior shock absorbers have had only very limited success. In part, the present inventors have postulated that this is due to the prior shock absorbers being incapable of reacting sufficiently quickly to allow some displacement of one perforating string component relative to another during a shock event.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of mitigating shock produced by well perforating.